One caterer charges a basic fee of $\$100$ plus $\$15$ per person. A second caterer charges a basic fee of $\$200$ plus $\$12$ per person. What is the least number of people for which the second caterer is cheaper?
Answer: If $x$ is the number of people, the first caterer charges $100+15x$ dollars, while the second charges $200+12x$ dollars.  We want $$100+15x>200+12x.$$ Subtracting $100$ from both sides gives $$15x > 100+12x,$$ then subtracting $12x$ from both sides gives $$3x>100.$$ Finally, dividing both sides by $3$ gives $x=\frac{100}{3}=33\frac{1}{3}$, so the smallest number of people is $\boxed{34}$.